50 Shades of Grey From Christians point of view
by 50GreyFanfictions
Summary: Christian is rushed into an interview last minute, but little did he know he would meet breath-taking Anastasia Steele, and he wants more?..
1. Chapter 1

Fuck. ''Christian why did you agree to do this stupid interview? '' I mumbled under my breath. Running my fingers through my smooth dark hair i fumbled through fileing cabanets to find the infomation i needed. ''Is everything alright Mr. Grey?'' Taylor questioned. ''Fine.'' i snapped, a little suprised at the tone of my own alot of looking I finally pulled out a sheet of paper titled ''Katherine Kavanagh's Interveiw'' .Resisting the temptation to yell in anger, I switched into calm, imtimidating Christian mode. I ran my fingers through my hair once more and pushed up the knot of my silver grey tie. There was a feeble knock on my office door and i sighed ''come in'' whilst casting my hand into the air. The door opened and unexpectadly, a attractive , brown haired- Women ,whom i didn't recognise, tripped into the room and fell flat on her face. Shit, i ran over to her in a record time, and held out my hand to help her up, trying my best to hide the amusment on my face. Pushing of my expensive carpeted floor, she struggled up to my side. Staring into her shineing blue eyes, i gestured to a seat by my desk, ignoring her flushed, embarrased expression. I seated myself infront of her, and grabbing the paper of the desk i asked ''So your Katherine Kavanagh?'' ''No , I'm afraid Katherine couldn't make it today , she's ill so I'm here to do this for her. My names Anastasia Steele'' She smiled grimly. I could tell by the tone of her voice she was already intimidated by me.

After that she started blabering on about a tape recorder, and questions , but to tell you the truth i wasn't realy listening. I was captivated by her appearence. Her long brown hair fell perfectly onto her breasts, her blue eyes shone and her lips.. wow those lips.. '' So would you like to begin now ?'' She nervously asked. Holy fuck she's biting her lip. I would love to bite that lip. Showing no expression i nodded affirmatively. Listening carefully , I hear her say ''Do you feel you have immense power?'' Thinking for a few seconds, i reply with '' I employ over forty thousand people Miss Steele That gives me a certain sense of responsibility power, if you will. If I were to decide I was no longer interested in the telecommunications business and sell up, twenty thousand people would struggle to make their mortgage payments after a month or so. Her mouth drops and she quickly bites her lip again.. god damn it that lip.. ''y..yes of course'' she stuttered. '' Don t you have a board to answer to? she asks, confused.  
I own my company. I don t have to answer to a board. I reply, Raising an eyebrow at her. Again she flush's and i blink at her and nod for her to carry on. You invest in manufacturing. Why, specifically? I breath in and boldly say I like to build things. I like to know how things work: what makes things tick, how to construct and deconstruct. And I have a love of ships. What can I say? That sounds like your heart talking rather than logic and facts. She's a witty girl, seems like she's not the shy little flower after all. Possibly. Though there are people who d say I don t have a heart. Why would they say that? Because they know me well. I coldly say.

After a few more personal questions i sip my water and continue to listen, almost intreeged. '' Mr Grey, are you gay?'' Anastasia whispers. I inhale sharply. What the fuck. still showing no emotion , I reply ''no miss Steele. Im not.''Her face crumples up into a disgusted ball. These aren t your own questions? Err no. Kate Miss Kavanagh she compiled the questions. Are you colleagues on the student paper? No. She s my roommate. I stroked the stubble on my chin, keen to know more about this strange woman. Did you volunteer to do this interview? I ask, hoping she had. I was drafted. She s not well. Her voice is weak and apologetic. That explains a great deal.''There s a knock at the door and Andrea enters the room. ''Mr. Grey, forgive me for interrupting, but your next meeting is in two minutes. I demand her to cancel it and she leaves the room imediatly.

Where were we, Miss Steele? I smile, locking my eyes onto hers. Blue to Grey. Why is it that I am so curious about this woman? I relax my elbows on the arms of the chair and steeple my fingers in front of my mouth. Curious, I ask about her plans to graduate, and without thinking, i tell her about the jobs here at Grey Enterprise Holdings. Her shock amuses me, and i wonder to myself if i've just offered her a job. Figiting in her seat, she grabs her bag, stops the recorder and blurts out '' Thank you for the interview, Mr. Grey. ''The pleasure s been all mine, I reply, Politely. As she rises i stand to hold her hand, I hope she dosn't see i've had much practise doing these things. Until we meet again, Miss Steele. I nod. To catch a few more seconds with this Misterious girl, I lead her to the door, and i hold her coat out for her. It was smooth and black, the material wasn't too bad. She threads her arms into the coat and i smooth it onto her shoulders. She's so dainty, and slender, I do hope to see her again - soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Turning on my heels to head back to my office, I closed my eyes and thought of my to-do list in my head. at six o' clock I have a meeting with Dr Flynn. Rubbing the grey, ugly bags under my eyes, I sigh mournfully. At 11 o clock I have an appointment with my bed. Opening my blazing grey eyes, I lifted my head high ,pushed my shoulders back and I assertively walked down the corridor. My corridor. Reaching my office, I swung open then door again and seated myself at my desk behind my computer. Glancing down at my 24 karat gold watch, the long fingers read '' 5:55'' and almost as if it was timed, there's a knock at the door and Dr Flynn staggers into my office.

What is it today? Is there some invisible wire or something at my door that everyone feels the need to trip into my office? Sitting down on my leather couch, he quickly adjusts to his familiar surroundings and dives his hand into his suit-case, pulls out a pen , paper, and a clip board and he exhales deeply, relaxing in his seat. I swing my chair round to face him and he greets me with ''Afternoon.''

''Afternoon'' I respond, in a buisness like manner.

Quickly Scratching his dark hair, he stares at the paper and says ''So I wanted to talk about how you're getting on without women , after all it's been around 3 months now, surely you wish to find somebody els?''

Swallowing hard I reply ''yes, I admit I do miss my life style. But i don't want to find just anyone Flynn, I want to find someone who fits the missing peice of me.''

''Well, you said it yourself, women come and go easily enough, you'l soon find someone who can fuffill your needs.''

''There is someone who i met... Today, who could fit the place...Her name's Anastasia, she's attractive, dark haired and witty.''

''And do you know anything about her? Do you know where she works?''

Gritting my teeth I shake my head. Shrugging, I give flynn the 'forget-it-i'll-probably-never-see-her-again'' look. He reads me like a book and laughs ''You and I both know you can easily find out.'' I smirk at him and his facts. He's right, I'm Christian Grey, multi-millionaire who's capable of anything. But then I stop and think.. ''What if she dosn't want what I want?...''  
''Then you find out what she wants.. It's a give & take service ''

I nod at him and stand to see him off to the door. Good ol' flynn, what would I do without him? Collecting his stuff together, he says a few last words.''Be careful christian.'' I nod, assuring him I will, and then i close the door, lost in my thoughts. Still leaning against the expensive door, I pull out my blackberry from my costly , black trousers and I ring my favourite assistant. ''Mr grey?'' he says on the other end of the line. ''Taylor, it's getting late, pull up the audi outside my building and I'll be down shortly, I can hear my bed calling me.'' ''Ok then I'll see you shortly.'' he mumbles, before ending the call.

When I reached the car park of my building, I spot my red audi and I climb in the passenger seat next to Taylor. Without saying a word , he drives off the car park, onto the main road. The sun was setting, making the sky a glorious pinky-orange colour. I leaned my head on the window and stared at the passing views. Seattle has always been such a beautiful town to be in, from it's tall , modern sky scrapers to it's facinating little quirky shops, it was never a boring drive home. It has all different roads leading to all kind of weird places, all types of food resteraunts , all different attractions. Seattle is quite mind-blowing. When we reached one of my few homes, Taylor opened the car door for me and I walked into my home and clicked the gleaming button on the elevator. I stepped inside and thought about today. Anastasia steele.. That's not a name i'll be forgetting any time soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the next day, it was 7am . It was a Friday but I decided not to go to work today, I have other plans. I rolled out of my double bed and stumbled over to my bathroom. After showering, I got dressed in a pearl white shirt & some smart , black trousers-perfect. I grabbed my apple laptop, I sauntered down my stairs, coated in a deep , blood red carpet. When I reached my kitchen, was preparing eggs & bacon for breakfast, they smelt devine. Seating myself at the breakfast bar, I opened my hi-tec laptop and typed in the name ''Anastasia Steele'' on my private search engine. The following results came up...  
Anastasia Steele  
21.  
Lives in Portland as a student.  
Works at Clayton's Hardware Store.  
Phone number- unavailible.

Tapping my fingers on the table, I consider taking a visit to Clayton's. What's the worst that could happen? Interupting my thoughts, placed my breakfast on the table, along with a coffee. ''Enjoy your meal '' she grinned , and wandered off. Sipping my tea, I tucked into the meal and I lost myself in my thoughts once more. My conscience was telling me to do it, while the rest of me was sneering ''Do you really want to be the number one stalker?'' I slammed my laptop shut and stood up, regaining my self esteem. Strolling over to my front door, I pulled my blackberry out my bag and snapped ''Taylor, pull up the audi outside, we're going to Clayton's Hardware Store in Portland.'' He agreed and I ended the line. I sometimes wonder if I come across too aggresive sometimes. Climbing into my audi, we speed off into the distance, I can't believe I'm doing this. Play it cool Christian. Shit, what am I going to buy? There's nothing I particularly need. That's when it hit me, I'll buy some cable ties, rope & coveralls... They can certainly serve me well in future purpose's.

As Taylor pulled up outside the neglected shop, I noticed the windows were cracked , and the grass outside was well over grown. Sickly green weeds were creeping over the path & the paint on the sign was weathered off in small spots. Man did this place need doing up. Squeaking open the door, I instantly noticed Anastasia at the counter. I hid the grin that was attempting to plaster itself on my face and strode over to the counter calmly. ''Miss Steele what a pleasant suprise!'' I grinned warmly. Her face flushed a scarlet red. Eventually, she managed to say ''What would you like Mr Grey'' and I explained. Dawdling over to the isle, she mumbled ''Are you into D.I.Y?'' I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. She has no idea.  
''Could say that'' I responded, biting my cheek to contain my laughter.

After collecting together the rope, cable ties and coveralls, we ambled over to the counter where she mentioned '' , Katherine would like some photo's for her report, my friend jose is a photographer and is more then happy to...''  
''I'll be there tomorrow morning, at nine, where are you staying?'' I interupted.  
''I'm moving to Seattle this weekend, so I'm in Portland hotel''  
She's moving to Seattle?! YES. thing's are about to get more interesting.  
''Alright Miss Steele, untill tomorrow'' I smiled, and I walked out of the shop calmly.

Driving back home, I lost myself in my thoughts again. She's moving to Seattle... This gives me a better chance to get her agree to my contract. This warm feeling was filling me inside, I'd never felt this before, what the fuck. It was like my stomache was bubbling with glee. Snap out of it christian. She's just a girl, same as the other fifteen. Suddenly, we halted to a stop. ''Taylor where are we?!'' I yelled, not recognising my surroundings. There was an ear-splitting screech and a loud cry from not so far away, and then...

_To be continued.._


End file.
